


green sail

by itsd33tho



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BUT ONLY FOR THIS FIC DAMMIT, Cute, Darkness, F/M, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, Past Relationship(s), Sadness, Sunlight, ill update the tags as i go, im thinking maria or something, lack of punctuation is a thing, main character will have a name at some point, my character doesnt have a name, this is a weird little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: a green sail on the horizon. a beautiful sight. but a terrible one all the same. a beautiful, terrible sight.





	1. part 1- broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So I had written this in my post-it notes on my laptop. I was thinking very deeply about how someone like me would react to having their heart broken. I'm kind of shy and it takes me a while to fully love someone (which is why I broke up with my last boyfriend when he told me he loved me about 3 weeks into our relationship... it was a yikes from me because I just don't love like that, it takes time for me to determine if someone is good for me and if I truly love them. I did not love him. I believe in love at first sight, yes, but I did not feel that for him. Especially not at 3 weeks.). I don't think there's anything wrong with the way I determine my feelings but it can be complicated. Because when I do love, I love hard. So I figured I would try and picture would that would look and feel like for me. 
> 
> It became a story (for some reason I thought of a boy with dark, curly hair and green eyes. Timothée Chalamet if I'm being specific.). It's not incredibly detailed in the whys and whens but it is descriptive in a way.

june 20 ( _present)_

she couldn't stay in the darkness anymore

she wanted to see the sun

feel its warmth as it sat in the sky

though the thought of being alone under that powerful gaze

_without him_

ripped through her viciously

leaving her shuddering and cold in her bed

she gathered her broken pieces

holding them in her arms

the jagged edges tore at her

but she knew

she _hoped_

that the pain was necessary

for her to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated :)


	2. part 2 - the great star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the water sparkled  
> dancing under the great star's face  
> everything  
> every creature delighted under it  
> and she found she wanted to as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer. This second part follows the immediately after the first.

june 20 ( _present_ )

  
she edged towards her balcony doors

frightened but determined

she was finally in front of them

she stood there for a moment her fingers intertwined with her own

fingers untangled and reached out

the light crept over her feet and up her legs

it traveled to her belly button before stopping at her collarbones

her hands were painted in gold as she gazed at them

she walked forward

the stone was warm beneath her feet not yet hot as it was still early 

she looked at the island like she was seeing it again for the first time

the people rising and starting their work day

the few children screaming and laughing as they dragged their parents and siblings to the shore

the water sparkled

dancing under the great star's face

everything 

every creature delighted under it

and she found she wanted to as well

she looked at the horizon and found

she was uneasy at its emptiness

but it's lack of green sail did not send her sobbing back into darkness

she instead turned her face to the light and closed her eyes

the sun smiled down on her and the wind twirled around her

she stayed in the sun that day

though the stone beneath her started to burn her feet

she did not move until the great star sunk into the great sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
